


Shit fic (Dream team x Reader)

by Mortifier



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathroom, DreamTeam, George - Freeform, Sex, Shit, Smut, dream - Freeform, dream x reader, georgenottaken, poop, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortifier/pseuds/Mortifier
Summary: its a shit fic. not sure if this exists but i thought of this on my way to the toilet
Relationships: Sapnap/Reader, clay Dream/Reader, georgenotfound/reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	Shit fic (Dream team x Reader)

You had been living with the dream team for a while. (Dream, George, and Sapnap), and you guys all had a pretty good bond. you thought of them all like brothers.

one day, while you were streaming, you get the sudden urge to take a shit. "probably from the prunes i had to eat for the truth or dare" you think.  
you say to your stream "excuse me, guys, I'll be right back" 

as you walk closer to the toilet, which happens to be all the way across the house from your room, you feel the urge to shit growing stronger and stronger, as you pass by dreams open door, he sees you, speed-walking to the bathroom.  
"hey-" he calls "not now", you interrupt   
you can feel the shit poking its head out of your asshole  
as you finally make it to the bathroom, you cant hold it in anymore, you slam the door and you forget to lock it, releasing yourself being the only thing on your mind.  
before you can pull your pants down, your ass explodes. you feel the shit lumps in your underwear, and the wetter pieces slip down your leg.  
"Y/N?" you hear dream say, outside of the bathroom door, and you hear the doorknob being turned.  
you try to scream "STOP!" but you are too late. 

Suddenly, you find yourself, belt unbuckled, brown stain, running down your white pants, and Dream, staring at you.   
you see his eyes glancing up and down. within seconds, Dream pins you to the wall, with his thumb in your pants, threatening to pull them down.  
you let out a whine, and he pulls down your pants in one swift motion.   
he whispers in your ear, "you're my little shit slut, my little cum and shit slut"   
He whips out his cock, gets on his knees, and starts rubbing it.   
He shoves his face into your crotch and starts eating your dripping shit, slurping up the wet parts and just eating the harder bits. his tongue starts wetting your vaginal area, and you feel yourself growing more and more horny, and you start letting out moans and whimpers.  
Dream starts to finger your cunt, still licking your inner thigh. you have never felt this way before...

dream lifts up your legs onto his hips, and plunges a finger into your pussy. you feel him exploring your vagina nicely. he then sticks two more of his fingers up into your hole. when he takes his fingers out, you whimper at the loss of stimulation. you hear a chuckle and dream says "dont worry, baby, im not done." and he sticks his Penis into your vagina. He starts thrusting slowly, only hitting your 'happy spot' almost one out of every three times, but he notices when you react. Dream soon learns where it is. he starts going faster and faster, his accuracy reaching him hitting it every time as you moan and whine into his shirt. you can hear him moaning as well. You feel his warm substance flowing into you as he pulls out. he takes you off of his hips and leaves you standing there, dripping with his cum. 

he pulls his boxers up, as well as his pants, and as he buckles his belt, he says   
"not a word"


End file.
